


A Princess and a Warrior Walk into a Tower [Podfic]

by blackglass



Category: Aladdin (1992), Disney Princesses, Mulan (1998), Tangled (2010)
Genre: Adventures, Animal Companions, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, First Meetings, Gen, Podfic, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes, Stockholm Syndrome, Tea, Tower Rescue
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-09
Updated: 2016-04-09
Packaged: 2018-05-30 01:44:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 36
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6403585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackglass/pseuds/blackglass
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A podfic of "A Princess and a Warrior Walk into a Tower" by Frea_O.</p><p>"Things are not all that they seem when Mulan and Jasmine find a strange tower on their travels."</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Princess and a Warrior Walk into a Tower [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Frea_O](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Frea_O/gifts).
  * Inspired by [A Princess and a Warrior Walk into a Tower](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1096505) by [Frea_O](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Frea_O/pseuds/Frea_O). 



Length: 24:43  
Download (right-click and save as) as an [mp3](http://blackglass.parakaproductions.com/podfic/a%20princess%20and%20a%20warrior%20walk%20into%20a%20tower.mp3). (Thanks to paraka for hosting!) 

Streaming:

A permanent link will be made available at the audiofic archive shortly.

Feedback and constructive criticism always appreciated! Enjoy! :)

**Author's Note:**

> Created as a treat for WAGFAPE 2016 and also for Amplificathon 2016! LADIES SAVING OTHER LADIES AND GOING ON ADVENTURES!!! \0/!!!! I was super worried about the sound quality on this one and I had to work some post-production voodoo to make it sound okay (which included resurrecting an older recording from the recycling bin) but I think I managed to ameliorate the worst of it. Also used to fill my "whisper" square for [podfic_bingo](http://podfic-bingo.dreamwidth.org).


End file.
